Bloom's Speech One-shot
by LoveFlora
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a club. It was named The Winx Club. This is about how they graduated from Alfea.


**Hello. This is little one-shot which i wrote few days ago. Sorry about grammar. Italics in this story are kind of narrator's speaking or something... This one-shot is my version about graduation clip from Winx Club and the secret of the lost kingdom. Hope you enjoy.**

Bloom's Speech [*One-Shot*]

_It was a sunny summer day. The sun was shining, weather was warm, and the birds were singing. All of Alfea was decorated, because today six students of Alfea would graduate, and they would never come back... _

*After the ceremony, Bloom POV*

We were celebrating our graduation in our apartment. Everyone had a great time. We talked, we laughed, we sang, we cried and shouted. Stella had a fashion show, Musa sang, Tecna took photos of us, Aisha and Flora were dancing, and I... I just sat and thought of my life.

_"Three years. Three years ago I met Stella. Three years ago, I learned I was fairy. Three years ago, I fought first time against the monsters. Three years ago I arrived in Alfea. Three years ago I met my best friends... And now I'm here to celebrate our own graduation. I can not believe this! So many things can happen in three years! _

I smiled and I came back to reality. I noticed that the music had stopped, and the girls had sat down. I walked over to the girls and sat next to Stella.

"I can't believe this! Time goes by very quickly. It's like it would be the day when we first met each other." Musa said and sighed. We nodded.

"That's true. We've been through a lot, both good and bad things. But still they are part of our lives. It is wonderful that fate chose us to be best friends." Tecna said.

"You're right. Luckily we met. All of our lives would certainly be a lot more different if we had not met." Stella said. We nodded. Then silence descended upon us. After a few moments, we all began to cry.

We cried because we knew that we would never come back to the Alfea.

We cried because we knew that we would separate.

We cried with happiness because we met each other.

We cried for all the memories, for the good and the bad.

We cried a lot. But most of we cried for our friendship...

I dried my tears from my cheeks and grabbed five glass in my hand. I handed the glasses to the girls, and I grabbed a bottle of champagne onto my hand. I poured each glass full, the lastly my own. Then I got up and I raised my glass. Everyone looked at me.

"Girls, more than three years ago, I was living an ordinary girl's life in Gardenia. Then I could not even imagine myself as a fairy. But then I met Stella. She taught me that magic exists, and brought me to Alfea. I am very grateful of that, because here I met you all. Thanks Stella for that. "I said, and hugged Stella. Then I continued, looking still Stella.

"Stella, you might be a little bit crazy and sometimes annoying, but on the inside you're funny and caring. You always get me in a good mood. That is why you are my best friend. I can not even describe how much you've done for me. It was wonderful to be your friend. Thank you for everything." Stella smiled to me. I then turned to see Musa.

"Musa, you are funny and lovely. You have a great singing voice, and I want you to fulfill your dreams, and become a singer. You deserve it. You taught me a lot about friendship and music, and I am very grateful for that. It was wonderful to be your friend. Thank you for everything. "I said with a smile and hugged Musa. Then I turned to look Tecna.

"Tecna, you are smart and nice. You're the only person I know who was able to fix my phone or my computer in two minutes, so thank you for all the help you gave me. I hope that you use your intelligence to good, and help people with it. It was wonderful to be your friend. Thank you for everything." I said with a smile and hugged her.

"Aisha, you're nice and fair friend. You taught me a lot of different sports and dances, and thanks to you, I am now much more pliable, and I now have much faster reflexes than before, so I'm very grateful to you for that. When we found you, I was a little worried about who you are and kind of girl you are, but now when you're one of my best friends, all fears disappeared into the air. It was wonderful to be your friend. Thank you for everything. "I said to Aisha and hugged her. Then I looked with a smile to Floraa.

"Flora, when I met you, I thought you were shy and timid, but nice. I was beginning to wonder what would happen when I discovered we share the same room. But when I get to know you, I noticed that you are the most nicest and friendliest friend. We can tell you all the joys, sorrows, and secrets, and you'll keep them. I have never met friendlier, nicer, caring, reliable and sweeter than you. You have taught me so much about plants, flowers, trees, and their care, that even Vanessa has not been able to teach me so much than you. Besides, you are the best person with whom to share the room. It was wonderful to be your friend. Thank you for everything." I said to Flora and hugged her.

All the other girls came up to me and gave me a group hug. When we pulled apart, Stella raised her glass.

"To Alfea!"

Immediately after, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Aisha raised their glasses.

"To fairies!"

"To magic!"

"To memories!"

"To adventures!"

I tried to think about something. Then it came to my mind.

"To friendship. To us! " We clinked our glasses together and we drank them empty. Then we raised our now the empty glasses up once more.

"To Winx Club!"

We laughed and we sat down. When we stopped laughing we looked at the clock. It was already midnight.

* * *

*Next morning, no one POV*

The girls stood in the middle of the court yard with their bags. Behind them there were six portals that would take the girls to their own planets. Principal Faragonda, Griselda, Palladium, Wizgiz, Saladin, Griffin and Nurse Ophelia had already said goodbyes, so it was girls time to leave.

"So... It's over now, huh?" Musa said sadly.

"The school is over, but now our lives are just beginning. And besides, we can always call to each other." Tecna said and hugged Musa.

"Tecna's right. This does not end here. We can always meet again. "Flora said when the girls nodded.

"Girls, how about every year, on this day, we come here to Alfea to meet again and talk what have we done past year etc ?" Bloom suggested.

"That's a good idea. Does everyone agree to it?" Stella said. Everyone said yes.

"So it's agreed. But now it's time to go." Aisha said. They grabbed each other hands and jumped high into the air.

"Winx Club always!"

The girls laughed and hugged each other for the last time. Then they took their bags and walked into their own portal, to start a new chapter in their lives. Even though they may be now separated, their memory of The Great Winx Club never fades from their minds.

_Their adventures in Alfea are now over, but one thing is always sure: Wherever the girls go, they'll stay best friends, forever... _

**AN. Okay, virtual cookies to that one who comes up with right answer to this question: Who said this: "School is over, but our lives are just beginning."  
And now I DON'T mean who said it in this story!**

Some corrections for this story:  
didn't graduate in the movie, so I kind of followed the same story line. Bloom just left Alfea with her friends.

didn't went to Domino trough the portal, she went to Earth, just like in a movie.

Thank you for reading. See ya soon! 


End file.
